The Sting of Love
by ocean-dreamer
Summary: Sakura has always waited for Sasuke to return, but now that he has, was it worth still loving him? A Sasusaku fanfic full of love and hatred.
1. Sasuke's Return

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he sprinted up the street to the pink haired girl. He hesitated in front of her.

"Hi Naruto. What's wrong?" she answered, pushing back her bangs behind her ears and stared questioningly into Naruto's crystal blue eyes.

"Did you hear the news, Sakura?" he asked with anxiety in his tone. It wasn't a surprise to Sakura. She was used to the blonde haired boy being excited all the time. Now that he was 21, he had actually matured since the time when he was 12 and a little pest. Sakura admired him for that though. He was strong and tall and actually had a since of maturity. "You're never going to believe it! S-S-Sasuke. He's come back to the village," he gasped. He had been running all over Konoha it seemed like to find her.

"S-S-Sasuke's come back? I-I-I don't believe it. Naruto, have you talked to him? Why did he come back," Sakura staggered.

"I just saw him at Granny Tsunade's. He's talking to her, now. Wait, Sakura!" she was sprinting toward her sensei's tower. She had to see him now.

_Please don't leave! I love you so much!_ The night where the only one she actually loved left Konoha for good flashed back into her mind as she sprinted past the buildings of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Hey Sakura, where are you…" Kakashi asked her as she completely ignored him and kept her mind focused on her destination. The cool air started to sting her lungs, but she wasn't going to slow down now. The flights of stairs leading up to the Hokage's office didn't slow her down, either. She finally stopped outside the office door, panting. She raised her fist to knock and waited for a reply.

"Come in," the stern voice of Lady Tsunade came and Sakura opened the door instantly. The Hokage was sitting at her desk with scattered paper thrown all over the desk, as usual. Beside her, Tsunade's assistant Shizune was staring at the young kunoichi. "Sakura, there you are. I have a task for you…" Sakura wasn't listening at all to a word the woman was saying. She had something far more important on her mind. Sasuke. He was leaning against the wall looking at her with surprise. His raven black hair was the exact same way as it was six years ago when she saw him. He almost killed Naruto that day and part of her hated him for that. The other part was happy to see him again. The shirt he wore exposed his chest that he wore the last time she saw him. The bow that Orochimaru possessed was still tied around his waist. Nine years ago, she would have run to hug him, but she had changed. She closed her eyes and sighed. Sakura turned to Lady Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am."

"I need you to go the outskirts of the village and gather herbs for an antidote. A patient has just arrived in the hospital with poison in his body. It was refined from plants and I need you to take care of him. I expect he will need another operation similar to the one you did a while back in the Sand village. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Sakura replied as she gave a deep bow to her teacher. She quickly glanced at Sasuke before turning and leaving out the door. Sasuke was puzzled. Years ago, Sakura would have clobbered him with a huge hug. Instead, she hardly even looked at him. _What happened to her?_ he wondered.

"There, the herbs are picked." Sakura smiled as she put the last green plant into her pouch. "Now, all I have to do is mix them into an antidote." As she walked toward the village, her mind began to wander. She remembered all the good times she had with Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke. She remembered the time when Naruto was tied to the stump and Sasuke offered his lunch to him. Sakura also reflected on the horrible day when he was given the cursed seal. _That look in his eyes,_ she thought. When she entered through the gates, she moved toward the infirmary. She headed down a dark alley to get there faster. A blur crossed her path. Sakura gasped and dropped the pouch of herbs in fear. When her heart slowed, she looked over and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall of one of the houses.

"Oh, it's you," she remarked and leaned over to pick up the scattered herbs. "Don't do that," she added, irritated. "I can't talk right now, Sasuke. I have to get to the hospital in case you didn't hear before."

"I'm not deaf," he watched her pick up the fragile plants and gently place them back into the pouch. She paid no attention to her previous comrade and she walked ahead, her eyes straight forward. "If you're trying to ignore me, it's not working," he said and walked behind her. Still, she kept on moving. He noted her tense movements and decided to play with her. "I'm surprised that I haven't even received a hello from you. Of all people," he smiled. He knew that she was getting frustrated because her pace quickened. Noticing that he was still behind her, she snapped around to face him.

"Leave me alone! I know what you're trying to pull. You might see that I'm not the same as before, I can see that you haven't changed a bit, though." Sasuke's smile quickly turned into a frown. When Sakura turned around she was surprised again. He blocked her path as her expression turned to anger and impatience. "Get out of my way." she said. Sakura tried to walk around him, but he stubbornly put his arm up against the wall with a smirk on his face. "Do you want this man to die?" she asked. "Wait, I guess you don't care, considering you've killed so many already." This time she knew she had gone too far, but her face didn't show it. Sasuke dropped his arm. His face went from a smirk to surprise, and anger from Sakura's sudden behavior. She gave him a disapproving look and they stared in each other's eyes before Sakura turned and ran past him.

"Get him to the operating room, please," Sakura ordered the other medical ninja.

"Yes, ma'am," they said and obediently transported the patient. Sakura finished mixing the antidote and hurried off behind them. She was the finest medical ninja in the entire village. Some say she had surpassed her master, Lady Tsunade herself. Cleaning wounds, removing poison, and treating injuries were a second nature for Sakura. Every time she sent a patient into recovery, they returned healthy and normal within a few short days. As she was already removing poison Naruto entered the hospital with Sasuke beside him.

"See! I told you she was amazing. This guy will be back to normal in a few hours," he told Sasuke. Sweat poured down the girl's face as she drew out another few drops of poison out of the patient's chest and dropped it into a bowl that lay beside the bed. She took a towel of the table and dabbed her face with it.

"There, done," she smiled and removed her headband and the tie holding back her pink hair. She sighed with tire as the assistants took the patient away from the operating room. Sakura held a hand up to her forehead and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor.

"Hey Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke came toward her.

"Oh, it's nothing. That man had a lot of poison in him and it took me forever to get it out. He should get better now, though. That operation used up a lot of my charka." she replied.

"Oh. Hey, why don't we all go get some ramen?" Naruto asked, enthusiastically.

"That sounds fine with me," Sakura answered as she looked at Sasuke and their eyes met. She quickly looked away.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, do you have to yell, we're in a hospital," Sakura told him.

* * *

**[A/N Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. I want to do more, but if people don't like it I guess I'll stop. Please tell me if you like it. I worked hard. **

**Naruto does not belong to me etc...**


	2. The Attempted Murder

The small bowl of steaming ramen seemed to restore some chakra even before she reached down to pick up the chopsticks. The meat smelled of sweet sauces, but Sakura was not at all hungry. She kept her eyes on the bowl in deep thought. Naruto, on the other hand, was slurping down the ramen as if there was no tomorrow. It was his trademark. Sasuke was quietly eating his share of the meal.

"Sha-kur-ra," Naruto slurped his mouth full of noodles. He swallowed and continued. "Sakura, why aren't you eating?" She snapped back into reality.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I-I'm just not very hungry, that's all," she replied with a masked smile on her face.

"Well, you better eat. If you don't, you'll starve," he joked. Sakura smiled again. Naruto was almost like her brother she never had. He had a large crush on her back in their days as genin, but he developed a new growing relationship with a Hinata. They had been "secretly" been seeing each other. Sakura saw them many times talking to each other behind the Hokage's tower. She always giggled when seeing them together. Naruto and Hinata were so different it seems like. Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Ino had started to see each other as well. Sakura always liked teasing her and telling her that she had won with their fight with Sasuke. Rock Lee was still more in love with training rather than trying to win the heart of an actual girl. He and Sakura were still good friends, though. "Plus," he added. "I'm paying so don't waste it."

"Naruto, its fine. I'll pay for my own dinner. Thank you," she smiled.

"O-O-Ok. I tried," he smiled back. Sasuke stopped eating and looked at Sakura who took a bite of the ramen. _She's hiding something,_ he thought. After a few chopsticks of the meat and noodles, Sakura reached in her pouch and put a few coins of the counter.

"Thank you," she told the old man and climbed off the stool. "You too, Naruto. It's late and I better head back before it gets too dark. I have to write a report about that operation I did today for Lady Tsunade before I go to bed."

"Okay, good night, Sakura," Naruto told her as she slipped out of the ramen stall.

She turned the corner and headed toward the small apartment. As she neared toward the door she heard the leaves in a tree beside the road, tremble. She looked closer. _The wind isn't blowing. Someone's there._ Before she could move, a figure jumped down beside her. She gasped, but a hand clamped down on her face and around her mouth and nose. She struggled against the strong force, unable to breath. Her heart pounded and her eyes grew wide. She wanted to scream for Naruto and Sasuke, but how could she do that when she was being suffocated?

"Keep quiet!" the voice hissed in her ear. Sakura's hands flew up to the man's hands that kept her mouth away from air. She pulled as hard as she could. Nothing. "Shut up!" the voice commanded again. Intense pain stabbed the kunoichi at the base of her neck. _I've got to think fast, _she thought and her hand flew down to the kunai holster. She snatched one and dug it quickly into the attacker's side before he could grab it. He let go. Sakura drew in the cool air of the moonlit road. She choked for more air. When she was finally breathing, she snapped her head around to face her attacker. The man was gone. Instinctively, Sakura lifted her hand to the spot where he had caused the pain. She felt the warm feeling of blood trickle down her back and onto her shaking hand.

"I've got to heal this," she told herself weakly. _Wait, I don't have enough chakra after that operation. _Her body became limp. _No! Poison!_ She fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Her eyes were shut tightly and her hand was already dripping with blood. She had no other choice. "NARUTO!" she screamed and waited for him to come and find her. She didn't have to wait long before she heard two sets of running footsteps coming closer. By this time, Sakura had fallen completely onto the cold road with her teeth grinding together with intense pain from the growing poison.

"Sakura!" Naruto's voice came. She felt his hands lifting her into his arms. "Wh-Wh-What happened? Why are you holding your neck?" he asked with concern in his tone. He removed her hand that was soaked in crimson blood. "Hang on…" she heard him cry, but she was drifting into darkness. Sasuke was close to her when she last opened her eyes. His face was full of concern.

_Sasuke…_ she let the darkness wash over.

* * *

**[A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed and/or favored my story! It means a lot to me! So here is your reward! Chapter 2: The Attempted Murder. Hope you like it!**

**Naruto does not belong to me etc...**


	3. A New Love?

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight washed over the soft skin of the kunoichi and seemed to blind her green eyes. She groaned from the returning pain from the wound that was caused earlier.

"Sakura! You're awake," Naruto's voice came. She turned her head to face him. He reached down and gathered her in a large hug. She was surprised at first, but she returned the hug, softly. After a few quick seconds, Naruto gently laid Sakura down onto the pillow again. She smiled shyly at him and he smiled back, his trademark grin. Suddenly, he snapped his head around to face the ticking clock on the wall. "Sakura, I hope you don't mind me running off. I have to meet someone in ten minutes."

"Sure, it's perfectly fine. Have fun!" she told him. She knew exactly who he was talking about. He was going to see Hinata again. He waved as he ran out of the door. She was alone for five minutes before the door slid open again.

"Sakura. I see you are finally awake. How do you feel?" Lady Tsunade asked with a medical chart in her arms.

"It still hurts very badly," Sakura replied, softly. "Lady Tsunade," she continued. "How long have I been asleep?" Tsunade sighed.

"You've been out for almost a week," she responded. Sakura was silent. "The person who attacked you inserted a lot of poison into that wound. It was made to attack the heart. If Naruto and Sasuke hadn't brought you in when they did, you would've died."

Silence.

"Well, you're better now. I just want you to rest for a couple of more hours in here and then you can return home," she smiled and wrote something down on her clipboard. "I'll see you soon, Sakura," she added before turning and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sakura fumbled with her keys to her apartment. When she opened the door, she fell onto the couch with her arm over her eyes. A surge of pain caused her hand to grab the base of her neck. She shut her eyes and clenched her teeth. The pain was almost unbearable, it was getting worse. When her heart slowed and the pain subsided, she got up and walked into the kitchen. She opened a cabinet and pulled a glass out and poured water into it. She slowly drank the cool liquid and placed the glass next to the sink for later. She turned around and almost screamed. Sasuke. 

"I thought I told you not to do that to me."

"You're still as jumpy as ever, Sakura," he smirked.

"Well, I wouldn't be jumpy if you keep on doing this to me. How did you get in here, anyway?" she asked.

She still loved him. How could she not? She had waited so many years for him to come back and now he was. She had to admit, though, he was beginning to get on her nerves a little. She hesitated. "Why did you come back?" she stared at the floor.

"I though I told you to keep your concern to yourself," he replied, stubbornly. Sakura shut her eyes. _Why is he acting like this,_ she thought to herself. The pain swelled up again. This time it was worse than before. Her hand flew to her neck and she fell to her knees. It was like the other night. The pain almost made her heart stop. Suddenly, hands came to waist and arm. She was pulled up onto her feet again. The pain again subsided. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, thanks," she answered shyly and pulled away from his grasp. She held her hands on her elbows and turned her head away from Sasuke.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he pulled her close to him again and she leaned her head against his chest.

Sakura was surprised at his movements. He had never acted like this before. _He_ had done this, not her. She suddenly found herself comfortable. "It's nothing…"

* * *

**[A/N: Yay! Here is the third chapter to The Sting of Love. Its really short because I'm supposed to be doing homework and so I have to work quickly. Hope you like it! Please review, I want to know what people think. Thanks for the reviews already!!**

**Naruto does not belong to me etc...**


	4. A Shy Love

Sasuke quietly wrapped his arms tight around the girl's body. He pulled her close and he took in the sweet smell of her body. He weaved his fingers through the soft strings of Sakura's light pink hair. She leaned against his chest and he held her there for a few seconds.

"Please," Sakura started. She turned around in his arms. When he looked at her face he saw that tears were streaking down her cheeks. "Please, don't leave." She buried her face into his chest and he held her closer. He lifted her chin up and gazed into her emerald eyes.

"I won't," he said softly and brought his face close to hers. Their lips touched. She closed her eyes and unfolded her arms. She laid them down to rest upon his shoulders as his hands slid down to her hips…

* * *

"Naruto! Hey!" Sakura shouted to catch the shinobi's attention. The wind was blowing hard and large dark clouds loomed over the Leaf Village. It whisked through her hair as she ran toward her friend through the busy street. She weaved in out of the children, merchants, men, and women. He turned around as she stopped before him, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, Sakura. You're out of the hospital, I see. Are you feeling better?" he asked, cheerfully.

"A lot better, thanks. So, how was the date?" Naruto quickly turned a bright shade of red.

He stammered. "S-S-S-Sakura, how did you know about that?" She laughed.

"Naruto, I'm not blind. You and Hinata have been going out, right? Good for you," she replied, smiling.

"Uh, thanks?" Naruto was confused. _I've got to be more careful around Sakura,_ he thought silently to himself. "Me and Hinata are really close. Hey, you still like Sasuke, right? You should try talking to him more."

"Yeah, good idea," she said trying to quiet her thoughts that still raced about what had happened between her and Sasuke just a few minutes ago. He had finally accepted her. She quickly brushed off the idea before she spilled something out to Naruto. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

He thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so, why?"

"I just wanted to know if you and Sasuke wanted to come over for dinner later."

"That sounds great!" he replied.

"I've got to go run some tests on a patient at the hospital," she said. "I'll see you at my apartment at seven, okay?"

"Alright, bye Sakura!" he waved as she returned the gesture and ran toward the direction of the hospital.

* * *

Sakura gently laid the chopsticks and plates on the table. The napkins were folded, the tea was set, and the meal was about to be ready to serve. She looked up from the table.

"I know that you're there," she told the silence. Sasuke's body appeared out of the shadows and stopped behind Sakura.

"You're getting better," he smirked. She smiled.

"And you're getting worse," she commented. He chuckled slightly and stepped closer. Again, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and laid his chin on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his as he slid his lips down her neck. Suddenly, a knock on the door startled the two.

"Naruto," Sakura said, disappointed and detached herself from Sasuke.

"No surprise there," he replied as she opened the door to Naruto's smiling face.

"So, what's for dinner?" he asked anxiously while putting his hands behind his head and stepped into the warm room.

Sakura giggled. "Come look for yourself," she said closing the door and leading him into the kitchen. When she opened the lid to one of the steaming pots, Naruto moaned with hunger.

"Wow, Sakura. That looks great!" he exclaimed and quickly sat on the floor at the table next to Sasuke. They both gave each other menacing glares before turning to face Sakura as she brought the meal out.

When the food was almost cleared by mostly Naruto, the three sat and talked for awhile. Sakura continued to pour the two tea as they discussed their stories in the past six years. Naruto talked forever about the adventures he had with Master Jiraiya. Sakura told about the times she had to train exceptionally hard with Lady Tsunade. Sasuke listened. When they were done, Naruto had to hurry off and leave the two.

"I'm sorry, but I promised this person I would be them in fifteen minutes," he apologized. He sprinted out the door after saying his good-byes and into the darkness of the street.

When he left, Sakura went to work on cleaning up the table from the meal. Sasuke watched curiously as she scrubbed off the leftovers on the plates and placed them gently into the dishwasher. She placed the last plate into the dishwasher and closed its door. She turned to face Sasuke as he stood next to her. He instantly took her into a warm hug and she buried her face into his chest. He embraced her for a few seconds.

The pain in her neck throbbed again and it was again getting worse than ever. She gasped and fell to her knees, her teeth clenched. Her heart started to beat faster with panic and her body started to shake vigorously. Sasuke didn't know what to do, so he shrunk down to her level and brought her close to him. She stopped shaking and her body started to relax. She drew close to him, too.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

**[A/N: Hooray!! I love this one!! This is kinda a happy birthday present for xX-Arianna-hime-Xx. I hope you like it because I worked really hard. Thanks for all the reviews! I love reading them! Please keep them coming!!**

**Naruto does not belong to me etc...**


	5. The Mountain

Sasuke softly closed the door of Sakura's apartment behind him. He stepped out into the cool, crisp air of Konoha. He walked calmly out of the village's gates and waited. _Don't tell me he's not coming,_ he thought. As if on command, a figure dropped down from a nearby branch.

"Finally, you're here, Sasuke," the voice came.

"Just tell me what Orochimaru said, Kabuto," Sasuke replied in his usual emotionless tone.

Kabuto grunted. He hated Sasuke telling him off like that. "He's waiting for you to complete your mission. He says if it doesn't get done in two days, he will come and finish it himself. You won't even get your reward."

"Whatever," he forced himself to stay emotionless even though his mind was racing.

"Why have you gotten so close to this kunoichi?" he asked. Sasuke stopped.

"I have to earn her trust again. I have to get close to kill her, am I right?"

That was the truth.

"Just remember, if you don't kill that girl, Orochimaru will be merciless on her," he responded before leaping back up into the trees and dashing off. When he couldn't sense his chakra his anger got the best of him. He threw his fist into a nearby tree.

_Tomorrow I have to do it. I have to kill Sakura._

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to sunlight pouring into her bedroom. She smiled with happiness and squinted her eyes against the light. She gently pulled off the sheets and stood up to remake the bed. She stepped into the bathroom and turned the hot water of the shower on, just like every morning. After the warming shower, she put her clothes on and walked down the stairs to eat breakfast. After eating, she ran back up into her bedroom to slip her headband back upon the top of her hair and ran out the door to the Hokage's Tower.

"Come in," the voice of Lady Tsunade summoned Sakura through the door. "Good morning, Sakura," she greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Good morning, Lady Hokage," Sakura responded and gave the woman and deep bow. "The regular hospital rounds?"

"Actually, no. There are a few minor injury cases that need to be attended to and they are already being attended to. Enjoy yourself, Sakura. You've had a rough week and I want you to have some free time today. Alright?"

Sakura smiled and bowed again. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

"Have a good day," Tsunade added as Sakura walked out of the doorway and gently closed the door.

For the past hour, Sakura visited Ino at the flower shop, sat with Naruto at the ramen stall, and had a quick conversation with Lee.

On her way back home, her eyes caught movement on a branch in the tree beside the road. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Sasuke," she greeted. Sasuke's head turned to face down at her. She noticed his face possessed a slight smile, but his eyes were full of a sorrow she could not read. He jumped down from the branch beside her.

"I want to show you something," he said quietly, avoiding her soft, warm gaze.

"Okay," she responded cheerfully and followed Sasuke down the road. When they didn't stop at the main gate she broke the silence between them.

"Uh, Sasuke…Where exactly are you taking me?"

"You'll see," he replied, not turning around to face her.

They walked for ten minutes in the dense woods in silence. She was really beginning to wonder where he was taking her.

Suddenly, the trees gave way to a large hill with lush green grass and a contrasting shade of the trees far below. Sakura's emerald eyes scanned the rugged mountains that lined the horizon far away in the distance. A small stream slithered its way down the gentle slope and the crystal blue sky seemed to go on forever. The fluffy white clouds floated in the gentle breeze that brushed past her glowing face and through her hair. The only thing that brought her back onto Earth was Sasuke's voice.

"It's nice, isn't it? I found this place on the way back to the village," he said as he sat himself on the green grass. She sat down next to him, but kept her gaze out into the scene before them. A small smile found its way onto her face and she fell on her back to look up at the sky. He laid down next to her and looked up. She let out a small laugh.

"Look," she pointed to a cloud. "It's a fish."

He wanted to hear her talk. He had to admit it, he loved Sakura so much. She was different than all the fan girls that he had. She was kind, and saw him for what he truly was. When they were genin, he had kept it all a secret. Masking it with a kind of annoyance toward her. When he left Konoha almost nine years ago, a day never passed when he didn't think about her. Now, he had to kill her. Kill. Was he really going to be like Itachi? Killing everything he knew and loved just to gain power?

They laid there for a few minutes, taking in the stillness of the place around them. Sasuke finally broke the silence. "Sakura," she turned around in the soft grass to face him. He was dazed by the gently gaze she held on him. "I have to go do some things back at the village. Meet me back here at eight, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay." He quickly got up and dashed back into the darkness of the trees leaving Sakura to gape at the ongoing beauty of the wilderness.

* * *

It was a quarter till eight. Sakura was sitting again in the grass, leaning against a tree in a deep thought. She thought about how good life was right now. Sasuke finally accepted her. The sun was setting behind the mountains leaving the surroundings in a fiery red and orange tint. She heard a rustling behind her. She snapped her head around to face Sasuke.

"Thanks for coming," he said with a slight smile on his face. He walked over to where she was sitting and laid down beside her. She leaned down and looked into his eyes and her hair teased his skin.

"Tired?" she asked cheerfully.

"No," he answered and carefully tucked her pink hair behind her ears. She lowered herself beside him and curled up beside him. She removed her kunai holster and laid it down beside her. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the other supported his head. She drew closer to him as the last of the sun disappeared behind the dark mountains. The air slowly became chillier and the stars shone brighter. The full moon was brighter than ever and it shone brightly on the two in the grass.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. "I'm just wondering." Sakura looked up at him. "How has Naruto been? I mean strength wise."

"Well, after we figured out that he was Kyuubi, everything was really tough. He had times where he couldn't control the power. It scared me to see him that way. He was in pain and I just stood there, I couldn't do anything about it. One time, we were fighting a shinobi from the Rain Village. He was very powerful and we couldn't stop him. Naruto's red chakra leaked out, and he started taking on the shape of the Nine-Tailed Fox. I tried to stop him by myself," she took a deep breath. "He couldn't control himself. I begged him to stop. He was about to kill the Rain ninja. Naruto was unable to think and when I stepped in front of him he hit me with three of the tails. I was thrown back heavily into trees and I was severely bleeding. If Kakashi-sensei hadn't been there, I might've died from blood loss. I still have a scar, see," she finished and showed a large scar on the underside of her arm. Sasuke could tell that it had once been bleeding, nonstop. "Anyways, I just wish that Naruto wouldn't have that thing inside of him. It almost breaks me in half to see him when he's turning into it."

She sighed and turned her eyes to the sky that contained thousands of sparkling stars. Her eyes skimmed over them and she wondered what it must be like to be one. The air became slightly cooler and she drew closer to Sasuke. She closed her eyes while Sasuke continued to look up at the sky, thinking.

_I can't do it._

* * *

**[A/N: Yay!!! This one took me forever. But I hope you like it!!**

**Naruto does not belong to me etc...**


	6. Orochimaru Returns

Sunlight washed over Sasuke's body. He squinted his eyes and sat up in the grass. Suddenly, he caught sight of a figure lying down next to him. Sakura. He smiled, but suddenly realized what day it was. Orochimaru told him today was the day he would kill her. Kill. He couldn't let him do it. Kabuto had mentioned that he would be merciless on her. _No, I can't,_ he told himself. He thought about her fate as he closed his eyes. They opened again.

He carefully reached beside Sakura's sleeping body. He stretched his hand to receive a kunai. His hand was inches from the holster when she stirred and he withdrew himself quickly. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Good morning," she greeted and looked about her. "We slept here last night, didn't we?" she asked as a smile spread upon her face.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. She noticed his slight absence from her.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" she asked with a slight hint of concern in her voice.

"It's nothing," he responded as he got up and walked over to the small stream to splash some water in his face. Sakura sat up and again stared into the mountains thinking about what she had to do today.

"Oh, Sasuke. I have to go to Lady Tsunade's. I probably have some injury cases to work on at the hospital."

"Okay, I have to do a couple of things, too. Can you come by here at four?"

"Sure," she smiled and stood up. "I'll see you later," she told him before leaping up into the trees and sprinting off.

_I can't,_ he thought.

* * *

Sakura worked quickly in the hospital. She dressed a man's injured leg with bandages before running out of the building, eager to meet Sasuke again. She weaved herself between people in a crowed street to reach the gates. Before she could think to move, she ran full speed into a man who was walking the same way.

"Hey what do you think you're doing? Oh, Sakura," Naruto recognized the pink haired girl rubbing her forehead. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you. Where are you going, because it must be really urgent enough to run head on into me without knowing," he joked.

"Not now, Naruto. I have to go. I'll catch you later, okay!" she yelled behind her as she kept running.

"Oh, okay," he told himself while watching his teammate run out of the main gate.

When Sakura arrived at the site, Sasuke was leaning against a tree trunk. She noticed something different.

"Hey, Sasuke! Um, since when do you carry that around?" she asked and pointed to his sword.

He looked at her. She immediately read sadness and sorrow in his eyes. She took a step back. "What's going on?" she asked, her voice started to shake.

"It's just that he hasn't completed his mission," a voice hissed from the woods. She snapped her head around to face two gleaming yellow eyes full of death staring right at her. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" the voice sneered and the man stepped out from the darkness.

"O-O-Orochimaru…" Sakura stumbled. "Wh-What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't tell her!" Sasuke pleaded to his teacher. She turned to face him, her emerald eyes full of fear.

"Do you know why Sasuke returned to the village?" Orochimaru hissed. She slowly shook her head. "His mission was to kill—"

"NO!" Sasuke yelled.

"His mission was to kill you."

Sakura froze and fell to the ground, shaking her head in disbelief. "No…" she murmured.

"He agreed to kill you in order for learning a new jutsu," he continued. "But he couldn't do it. I gave him two days, and now time's up," he said and walked toward the shaking girl.

"Stop!" Sasuke yelled and started toward Orochimaru. He suddenly stopped and fell to the ground, unable to move. A paralysis jutsu. Orochimaru had defiantly had gotten stronger with it because he couldn't move at all. He just watched him draw closer to her.

_Sakura, I'm so sorry._

* * *

**[A/N: Heehee chapter 6!! I wrote this one quickly because I'm supposed to be doing my homework. Please review!! Thanks for all the ones already!**

**I do not own Naruto etc...**


	7. Sakura's Improvement

Orochimaru stalked toward the shaking girl. His eyes full of amusement and death at her. She was on her hands and knees, her emerald eyes full of fear. As he stopped in front of her, Sakura shut her eyes tightly; waiting for the pain on her body, but none came.

"You are a sad excuse for a little girl, aren't you?" he teased. She opened her eyes, but Sasuke didn't read the fear in them as before. This time, he saw a growing anger and her hands turned into fists. She slowly rose herself up onto her feet and stared into Orochimaru's eyes.

"If you think I'm weak, than you must be weak yourself!" she shouted and charged at him with a chakra filled fist. He immediately side stepped her attack and rammed his hand into her stomach. She fell backwards but jumped right back up. Sakura filled her fist with chakra again, but instead of running toward him, she struck the rocks beneath her. They instantly fell away and raced toward Orochimaru. He jumped up into the air.

"You're weaker than I thought," he smirked.

"Shut up!" Sakura screamed and ran toward him again with a kunai clutched in her hand. He disappeared and Sakura stopped, her eyes searched the landscape to catch sight of his presence. Suddenly, he was behind her.

"You ignorant child. Do you really think that you have a chance against someone like me?" he asked with amusement as he gripped her neck. "You're nothing but a burden. Someone who always gets in the way, slowing everyone down with your hopeless excuses of a shinobi. You do not even deserve to live."

Sasuke's thoughts were going crazy. He had to help Sakura, but he only showed the earlier feelings to her to get close to kill her. It was all just an act. _Was it really?_ he asked himself. _Am I just going to sit here and let her die?_

Sakura's eyes lowered. _He's right,_ she thought. _What am I doing here? I am nothing but a burden. Depending and clinging to everyone and not doing anything myself. What good am I?_ The day of the Chuunin exams flashed back into her mind. _No, I can't die like this._

She closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra. _Come on, come on, come on, come on. _She threw her eyes open again and quickly turned to face him. She hit Orochimaru as hard as she could in the face. He tumbled backwards and skidded to a stop in the dirt. He got up again, and a small stream of blood ran down from his mouth. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Sakura actually hit him, hard. He had never seen Sakura this good at fighting. _She just started the fight,_ he reminded himself. A slight smile crossed his face. She grinned too. "Not so tough now, huh?" she mocked.

"You foolish girl," he said. He was getting tired of her. He wanted to end this quickly, as well. He brought his hands up to his chest and made a series of hand signs. Sasuke widened his eyes. _He's really going to do it,_ he thought. A wide smile found its way upon Orochimaru's face. He opened his mouth and a large sword slipped its way out. Sakura made a step backwards; she didn't know how to deal with this. She closed her eyes and started to think back when Tsunade would lecture about situations much like this.

"Sakura, listen closely. If you are in a situation where you are alone against a dangerous opponent, there are many different ways to get through them. First, you can risk a fight, but the outcome may be fatal to you. However, the best and wisest choice would probably find the quickest way to escape from the enemy."

Sakura's eyes opened. _I'm going to have to risk it._ She immediately took a position to be ready to attack or to defend. Her left hand was clenched into a tight fist and she set it next to her side. Her right hand was stretched out in front of her and her palm faced Orochimaru. Sakura's left leg was bent at the knee while her right was stretched like her hand.

_Sakura,_ Sasuke thought._ Don't do it. Get out of here._

Orochimaru smirked as he drew the sword out from his mouth and placed it in his hand. He darted toward her. Sakura instantly made hand signs, but didn't budge. He stabbed her, but soon realized he had hit a log. "Come now, girl. Don't hide," he said as he drew the blade from the wood. Orochimaru quickly advanced toward a tree branch, the sword straight at the girl. Sasuke closed his eyes and heard an object hit the ground. He looked up and saw yet another log lying in the grass. He watched as three sharp objects flew toward Orochimaru. Something else caught his eye.

Orochimaru instantly dodged the three kunai, but was greeted by another in the back. Sasuke let out a small grin. Sakura really had improved a lot. Now, the man was lying on his hands and knees while he pulled the weapon from his bleeding back. "You are very good, but unfortunately for you, I am getting very tired of this little game you keep playing," he hissed to the girl who was standing on a branch.

Again, he made more hand signs. He held out his hand as if grasping something that the two could not see. In seconds, golden particles swarm to form a bow. **(A/N: If you're still confused, watch episode 116-117. Watch out though, its a little bloody)** Sasuke's eyes widened. _That jutsu…its Kidomaru's,_ he thought.

Orochimaru opened his mouth and a large arrow formed and he placed it onto the bow's string. Sakura was motionless. She didn't know what to do and her heart was pounding.

He pulled back the arrow, aimed at the kunoichi, and released.

* * *

**[A/N: Yay!! I hope you like it! I love the reviews!!!! Thank you sooo much!**

**Naruto does not belong to me etc...**


	8. A Young Girl's Death

**[A/N: I just want to warn you: This chapter is bloody. Hope you like it anyway! P**

* * *

Blood. Crimson drops stained the soft grass as it fell from the tree branch. Orochimaru chuckled out loud. "I told you girl. I am going to kill you," he smirked.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. His thoughts were running wild. Here he was kneeled on the grass while this girl was taking every fatal blow. _Why?_ he thought. _Why did I have to drag her into this? What have I done?_

Orochimaru cut the arrow's string, but it still hung loosely. Sakura was on her knees trying desperately to stop the bleeding of her shoulder with her shaking hands. _That was too close,_ she thought to herself. _Any closer, and that would have killed me._ She swallowed a sob and held back tears of pain as she faintly healed her wound. It continued to bleed a little as she staggered to her feet and again to her fighting stance.

"Did you hear me?" Orochimaru hissed. "I won't hesitate." Sakura jumped to the ground and faced him, her eyes full of determination. "Fine," Orochimaru warned and drew out another arrow from his mouth and placed it on the string. He let go. Sakura threw herself on the ground and the arrow skimmed her arm. She brought her hand up to her small cut to heal, but she turned around. The arrow had turned and struck her, inches from the heart.

She was feet from Sasuke as the injury occurred. Blood drops sprayed his face and body as he watched in horror. Sakura quickly snatched a kunai and cut the arrow's string. She dropped them both and fell onto the crimson-stained grass next to his knees. He managed to slightly break the paralysis and he gently cupped his hand around her bloody cheek.

Sakura was gasping for air with her eyes shut tightly with pain. Her hands covered the deep wound and Sasuke noticed she was shaking violently. Her face was pale from the loss of blood.

"Sakura," Sasuke breathed. "Sakura, please…" She let out a small, painful scream and started coughing up blood. When she was done, she brought a shaking hand up to her injury and started to heal. She gasped as the wound stopped bleeding. Finally, Sakura started to breathe steadily and she slowly got to her feet.

"What are you doing? Sakura! Listen to me, if you keep going, you'll be killed," Sasuke told her. "Just give up!" Sakura didn't face him, but kept her eyes on Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, please, just let me do this," she snapped and grabbed three kunai between her fingers. She sprinted toward Orochimaru while dodging his own kunai that were covered in the same material as the bow and arrows. She weaved in and out of them and soon was in front of him. She twisted around as she upturned settled dirt with her foot and brought the three kunai into her enemy's shoulder. Orochimaru flinched, but he hit the girl in the stomach. She tumbled backwards and skidded on her back, but got up again.

"This is your end, foolish girl!" Orochimaru said to Sakura as he drew three more arrows from his mouth and placed them all onto the bow string. Sasuke and Sakura both widened their eyes. He released.

A scream.

Blood.

"SAKURA!"

She stood in her own puddle of bright red. The three arrows were pinned to a tree behind her as she panted. She wanted to give up now, but couldn't. Suddenly, she grabbed the strings that were threaded through her body and yanked hard. Before he could think, Orochimaru was pulled quickly toward her. Sakura gathered all of her chakra in her fist and hit him as hard as she could. As he flew the other direction and crashed through trees, she quickly took a kunai and freed herself from the strings. He sat limp against a cracked boulder and she fell to the wet grass.

_That's it, I can't do it anymore. I'm going to die right here._ Her head was throbbing, her chest and shoulders were bleeding uncontrollably, and she couldn't breathe. Again, she started to cough blood.

"Sakura," Sasuke said aloud. She turned her head weakly to face him. Her eyes were no longer bright and full of happiness, but dull and full of pain. He saw her face covered in her own blood and when she looked at him, her eyes swam with tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"It's over," she whispered to him. "I-I'm so sorry. I know I'm annoying to you and I know that how you treated me for the past few days was all a trick." She took a deep breath. "I have always clung to people, a burden, and I've never done anything myself. I trained so hard for so long and this is all I could do. This is what I deserve," she finished and closed her eyes.

"No, Sakura! Wait!" Sasuke yelled to her. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "You shouldn't be sorry, it's my fault. I should've never done this. Sakura, the truth is I love…" he stopped because she had closed her eyes for the last time.

* * *

**[A/N: Haha! Told you its gross. I dont know about you, but I'm siked for the next one...and I'm writing the story!! Heeha! Make sure you watch for the next one!! Thank you sooo much for the reviews, I seriously love them.**

**Naruto does not belong to me etc...**


	9. Orochimaru Dies

Sasuke saw nothing but her. Sakura's limp body lay in the pool of her own blood.

"Sakura?" he whispered. "Sakura?" he repeated, louder. No response.

He looked at her chest. It wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. She was dead.

Dead.

He should just say that he had killed her, it was his entire fault. She had died because he wanted power and nothing else. She loved him and he knew that, but so many times he had brushed her off. _How many times has she saved my neck? If she wasn't around, I would be dead and here I am looking at her in the same position._ He started to shake with anger as he shut his eyes.

Orochimaru stood up. "I told you to kill her and you never did. I even warned you that if you didn't kill her that I would come and do it myself, Sasuke. This is how life is; you must kill to gain power."

Sasuke stood up, the jutsu completely broken. Orochimaru smirked as Sasuke grabbed the handle of his sword and started to sprint toward his teacher. He stopped, Orochimaru was gone and rain started to fall from menacing clouds that he never noticed rolling in. He scanned the trees for a dark figure. He didn't wait long. Orochimaru had his own sword in his hand and stood in between two trees.

"Are you really going to fight me? You know that you will lose," Orochimaru told him. The words didn't matter to Sasuke. All he wanted to do was to kill him after what he had done. Orochimaru watched as Sasuke ran toward him, but he disappeared and he widened his eyes. He suddenly felt the blade pierce him in his back. He yelled in pain as Sasuke brought the sword in deeper and ripped it back out. It was dripping with blood and Orochimaru fell to the ground.

"No, Orochimaru, you are the one who will lose," Sasuke said with his voice filled with hatred. He closed his eyes and activated the Sharingan. Orochimaru staggered to his feet and Sasuke made his move. He flashed below his teacher and kicked him in the stomach so that he was in midair. Sasuke jumped up to his level and kicked Orochimaru in the stomach. "Lion's Barrage!" Sasuke yelled and made a series of hit and punches until Orochimaru was on the hard ground.

He and Sasuke got to their feet. Orochimaru made a movement with his fingers and his tongue shot out toward his pupil. It twisted around Sasuke's ankle as it pulled him back. Orochimaru readied a fist and hit him hard in the stomach as he let his tongue unravel. Sasuke was shot toward a tree and it cracked from the pressure. A small stream of blood slithered down his mouth, but he gathered himself back up again.

A flash of lightning and the rain began to pound down harder.

_This is the final breath that he takes,_ Sasuke thought and vanished. He reappeared behind Orochimaru who growled in frustration. Sasuke pulled out string and threw it around him and a nearby tree so that he was pinned against it.

"The Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack!" Orochimaru cried. He had seen this move before when they had fought during the Chuunin exams.

Sasuke took two ends of the string in his hands and the other in his mouth as he jumped onto a branch. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu."

Orochimaru was trapped as fire swept down the strings and pounded him and the tree in heat. He screamed in pain as the fire continued to burn him and the tree. When the flames subsided, Orochimaru lay limp. Dead.

Sasuke panted, but smiled at his work. Finally, he was dead. Before he could do anything else, his thoughts became clear again. "Sakura." He ran toward her body again.

He stood over her; his feet were already wet with her blood. He fell to his knees and turned her body upwards. Sasuke held his fingers to her neck. There was an extremely faint pulse, but it was slowing down. _I've got to get her back, now,_ he thought. He gently gathered her up into his arms. She was losing blood and heat fast. He leaped up into the trees and started toward Konoha.

* * *

Tsunade was sleeping at her desk. The water from her mouth ran down onto the medical book she was reading. She almost screamed when an urgent pounding on her office door awakened her. _Who would be at my door at 11:30 at night? Can't they tell I'm sleeping?_

"Come in," she ordered. The door instantly flew open and Sasuke Uchiha stood in the doorway. "Oh, it's you. I wan—"

"Come out now!" Sasuke demanded. Tsunade twisted her mouth.

"Do not order me like th—"

"It's Sakura!" he cried. Tsunade's mood changed. Sakura was like a daughter to her and he seemed pretty upset. _What's going on? _She immediately stood up and followed Sasuke out of the door and outside to a bench besides the building where Sakura was lying.

Tsunade gasped and rushed to her side. "Take her to the hospital, now!"

* * *

**[A/N: Sorry, I kinda rushed on this one. ' I really want to write the next one cause I have been thinking about it for a really long time and it's going to be so good. So if you see mistakes that is why. I hope you likes!! Please review!**


	10. She Was There

Sasuke woke up feeling sore and extremely tired. _What happened? Why do I feel so sore?_ he asked himself, rubbing his eyes. He closed his eyes and they were blinding by a crimson color. "Sakura!" he yelled, jumped out of bed, put on his clothes, and ran out the door toward the hospital.

He didn't stop when the nurse at the front desk asked him where he needed to go. When he ran past her she gave him a kind of confused look. He sprinted down the hallways and reached the door. Naruto was already there, leaning up against the wall. He looked at Sasuke with a kind of pain and confusion in his eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments. A nurse walked up to the two with a clipboard in her hands. She had a sad look in her eyes.

"Before you two go in, I need to tell you a few things." She sighed. "Sakura is in critical condition. Lady Tsunade operated on her wounds last night because they could not wait for the morning. Even though it went pretty well, there is really no chance of her pulling through." Naruto shifted. The nurse saw his movements and continued. "Right now, she is currently unconscious." She sighed again. I'm sorry; she has at most five hours. She has an oxygen mask right now, but she has no chance, we are taking it off soon. I'm sorry," she finished and slowly opened the door.

As he walked in, Sasuke was in shock at the figure lying on the hospital bed. Sakura's eyes were closed and she had an oxygen mask on top of her mouth. Her body was covered with the white blanket of the bed, but he remembered how her wounds looked the day before. He stared at her for a few minutes before looking around the rest of the room.

Ino was crying beside the window with Shikamaru next to her, his arm around her shoulder. He had a kind of sad and blank look on his face as he continued to stare at the tile floor. Rock Lee was sitting in a small wooden chair in a corner, his hands on his forehead as he stared as his knees. Hinata was standing alongside the wall; a silent tear had fallen down her face. A small object caught Sasuke's eye. A single yellow flower in a tiny vase stood silently on the table along the bedside.

Again, he stared at her, his mind racing.

_The time at the bridge when he almost died, she was there._

_The time when Orochimaru gave him the curse mark, she was there._

_The time where he fought Gaara and she stepped in front of him, she was there._

_When he was knocked out and almost died when the bridge fell, she was there._

_When she was being killed, and he wasn't there._

He shut his eyes tightly at the distant memories. _What have I done?_ he continued to ask himself. When he opened his eyes again, Naruto caught his attention. He looked over and saw him desperately trying to hide sparkling tears. His face was twisted in attempt to cover his crying face. Sasuke felt his pain. As he stared back over to Sakura, he himself had to keep back a small tear.

They all didn't notice a nurse slip into the room. She cleared her voice and everyone gave their attention. "I'm sorry, but visitors can only stay for five minutes," with the statement, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, and Hinata made their way silently out the door.

Naruto and Sasuke's time wasn't over just yet. When the nurse left, Naruto spoke up.

"Why is she going to die like this?" he said, his voice shook. "What happened to her?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but stepped over to the bedside to look at her more closely. The thing he saw next surprised him. Naruto stepped out; he couldn't take it anymore, which left Sasuke alone. However, that wasn't what surprised him. Sakura's eyes tightened, like she was trying to open them. Sasuke stood in shock; she was trying to come back. He had always admired her and Naruto's determination. It seemed like he was the one who always wanted to give up, but they wanted to push forward.

Her eyes slowly opened, but just enough so she could see him. Her eyes were dull and Sasuke read pain past the emerald color. She stared at him, too weak to do anything else. Slowly, painfully, she reached a shaking hand out of the blanket. She weakly clenched her teeth behind the mask for the pain was growing again. She held her hand up to Sasuke and used all her strength to keep in there. Before he could do anything, she dropped her hand and drifted into the darkness once more, leaving Sasuke by himself to stare.

* * *

**[A/N: Well, this one is another sloppy one. So sorry. The next one is good, but I'm having a bit of writer's block so it'll be a while before I post it. Chapter 11 is the last (I think) so I'm starting preperations for the next one!! ;) Please review!!!**

**Naruto does not belong to me etc...**


	11. I Love You

Sakura opened her eyes and she seemed blinded by the soft light that flowed through the windows of the hospital. The white curtains made the sunrays dance on her glowing skin. She propped herself up onto her elbows and rubbed her eyes. She heard the door open.

"Oh good, you're awake," came the voice of Tsunade's assistant, Shizune. "I cannot believe you're pulling through. You gave all of us a big scare, but I knew you were going to come through." She smiled and continued. "You are doing so well, that we are going to release you in a few hours."

* * *

Sakura opened the door to her apartment and carefully lay down onto the couch. Her torso was covered with bandages that went from her waist to under her arms. She had swishy pants that covered her sore legs. The hairs on her arms started to prick up from the cold. She got up and grabbed a thick blanket from the coat closet. Sakura lay back down and cuddled the blanket to her body. Before she could relax anymore, there was a soft knock on the door. _Of course,_ she thought. She climbed off the couch and clutched the blanket to her chest, trying to hide the bandages.

When she opened the door Sasuke stood before her. Sakura dropped her eyes and avoided his gaze.

He sighed. "Sakura, I—"

"Can you close the door? It's cold outside," she said as he stepped inside the dark room and closed the door softly behind him.

"Why are you holding that blanket?" he asked quietly. She removed the fabric and exposed the white lines of the bandages. She held it back up and they stood silent for a few seconds.

"Sakura, I'm leaving," he broke the silence. She ignored him and walked toward the kitchen. He blocked her way.

"I don't care," she whispered, her head down.

"What?" he asked. He couldn't understand her mumbling.

"I said I don't care!" she yelled at him. "I don't care anymore! I know that you never cared about me, so that goes the same for you! I tried so hard and—"

She stopped because Sasuke had pressed his lips to hers. She was surprised, but didn't move, the blanket left forgotten on the floor. They broke apart.

Sasuke stared into her green eyes which were filled with confusion and sadness. Sakura buried her face into his chest and he held her close to him. Suddenly, she broke away from him. She walked over to the couch and curled up beside one of the arms. He followed her and sat beside her warm body. She leaned into him and he supported her weight.

"Please, Sasuke," Sakura said softly. "Please don't leave. I don't want to lose anyone again!" This time she was sobbing. She cried uncontrollably as her tears streamed down her face. Sasuke gently wiped them away with his thumb. _I've never felt this way for her before. I don't want to leave._

"Sakura," She turned on the sofa to face him. "Sakura, I…I love you."

Silence.

Those words were finally spoken, the ones she had always wanted to hear. "I-I love you, too," she replied, her eyes glinted with more tears, but she held them back. She made a slight laugh in her throat and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I've got to stop crying." Sasuke smiled warmly and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I have to leave," he said and put his hand on the doorknob.

"NO PLEASE! Please just stay one more day!" She let the tears fall as she leaped up and wrapped her arms tightly around Sasuke as if he was about to fall of the face of the planet.

He held her wrists out so he could turn around to look at her. He leaned down to Sakura's ear.

"One day," he whispered before sliding his lips down her neck. He stopped where it met her shoulder. Sakura let out a small groan and tilted her neck over for him to receive better access. Sasuke traveled back up to meet her lips. They tasted sweet and she gently returned the kiss. He swept his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. Sakura immediately gave in and their tongues met.

There was silence when they finally broke apart. Their hearts raced and their breathing was heavy. Sasuke finally took her by her hips and guided her over to the couch. She lay down on her back and he pinned her wrists down onto the cushions. He put a small portion of his weight upon her small figure. Sakura made a tiny whimper and Sasuke immediately withdrew. Her wounds were obviously not healed and he knew he had accidentally hurt her. She sat up to make room for him to sit down beside her.

"If you killed Orochimaru, then why do you have to leave?" she asked softly. Sasuke thought. He really didn't know.

"I don't know," he replied and stared down at the tan carpet.

Silence.

"Sakura," he said, breaking the silence. "I want to say that I'm really sorry." He never took his onyx eyes off the floor.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For so many things," he replied "For leaving you, and for not being there."

"It-It's okay," she said and stood up. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked as she walked toward the kitchen.

"I'm okay," he answered and looked over at a small table beside the sofa. There were two pictures. The first one contained Tenten in a jade colored dress, Hinata in light blue, Ino in a lavender, and Sakura in a soft pink that almost matched her drawn up hair. Sakura came back from inside the kitchen and noticed Sasuke looking at the pictures. She smiled.

"That's at the Konoha Starlight Dance in April. Can you believe that Naruto took Hinata?" She made a small laugh. "When he asked her, she turned bright red and fainted. Anyways, Tenten went with Neji and Shikamaru went with Ino." She didn't say anymore and her silence told Sasuke that no one had asked her to go.

She came back into reality and pointed to the other picture. It showed Naruto giving Sakura a huge hug and he had his trademark smile on his face. "That's us at Ichiraku," she finished and sat back onto the cushions of the couch.

The raven-haired man leaned into the woman. He kissed her gently on her pale shoulder before sliding back up to her lips. They kissed passionately and he supported the weight of her back with his hand.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Hn?"

"I changed my mind."

* * *

**[A/N: IT SUCKS!!! The whole thing sucks!! Grr...My computer freaked out when I had a really good version of this chapter. That's why it took so long, I'm sorry. I'm just glad this story is over. I hate it so much. I have a really good one I'm working on so make sure you keep on reading!! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews and reads!! I love them!**


End file.
